


Beautiful boy

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Random Playlist [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Lennon - Freeform, M/M, Other, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Songfic, beautiful boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: “Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy” Really beautiful, you have your daddy’s nose, you look a lot like him; he’s beautiful too… My John… Sherlock ran a finger over Hamish’s little nose and the baby sighed, more calm than before, Sherlock hadn’t noticed he had stopped crying





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my take on "Beautiful boy". For me is one of the most beautiful songs ever written about the love a father has for his son
> 
> Love the comments and kudos and I love you all. As always, thank you so much for reading. And the disclaimer... All ACD and M/G

[Beautiful Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0A56ZuKgPYg) by the amazing, incredible, loving, so, so great, Mister John Lennon!

 

Sherlock was… distraught… yeah, that’s the correct term, he was distraught. Hamish had been crying for over an hour and he was being driven up the wall by his incessant cries. But the worst part was that he was alone; John was at a medical conference, away in Glasgow, over five hours away by train, for the next four days…

Sherlock pouted and grimaced remembering John was still three days and five hours away from him, from them… He was pondering about what would be wisest -if following John to the conference, or calling his mum for help, maybe Mrs. Hudson could do something, or he just could leave them for a few minutes and have a cigarette to calm down, no not that, never that, not again, he had promised John- when Rosie came barging in complaining about her bee disappearing and needing his help. He picked Hamish for the umpteenth time, rocking him back and forth over his shoulder, before following his daughter to the living room to locate the blasted bee…

He found the plush bee after a few minutes; he fished it from under their bed, _how the hell did it end up under their f…ing bed?_ and handed it to his daughter. The little girl squealed happily and returned to her playing while Sherlock kept trying to shush and calm his son down.

He walked him to Mrs. Hudson's only to discover she was gone and his heart plunged to the floor, she was gone for a few days, so he was all alone… Molly wasn’t picking up her phone, his parents were out of England and his freaking husband was away, away from him… from them…

He climbed the stairs back to their flat, still holding the screaming baby and going nuts about him crying, he cradled him and rocked him while going up the stairs until he decided to play his violin for his son, _maybe some music could help_ , or so he heard that saying that _music helps tame the beasts_ … not that his son is a beast, _but he surely is squealing like one_ …

Sherlock placed the baby in the cot, again, and went down to get his violin, the squealing getting worse as soon as he left the room. He decided to play some Mozart, but Hamish was having none of it, _no Mozart then, maybe some Bach_ , and he picked another song but Hamish shrieked at the sound and Sherlock huffed an annoyed breath, trying to get all his frustration out of his body

“Fine” He sighed deeply “Come here baby” He picked the baby again “I know, I know” He rubbed his back and rocked him softly “I miss Daddy too” he kissed his little forehead and the baby sighed sadly before resuming his maddening crying “He’ll be back soon, love. I promise” he rocked him again and rubbed his little back “Okay” he hugged him closer “Let’s see if I can recall how it goes” He let out a gruff, closed his eyes and started humming. _I still don’t get how John knows all of this, but I’ll manage_.

“Close your eyes, have no fear, the monster’s gone…” He scoffed at the thought. _Monster, there are no monsters, at least not the ones you’re afraid of. Now a murderer, that’s a real monster, Culverton Smith was the worst, but I’m digressing again. How it goes? Oh… Right_

“He’s on the run and your daddy’s here” _I’m right here, I’ll always be… I’ll try to be, John will be here too if he could… I miss John… Damnit, focus… what was next? Mmm…_

“Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy” _Really beautiful, you have your daddy’s nose, you look a lot like him; he’s beautiful too… My John…_ Sherlock ran a finger over Hamish’s little nose and the baby sighed, more calm than before, Sherlock hadn’t noticed he had stopped crying

“Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer” He scoffed again and rocked Hamish softly. _There’s no god, at least I don’t think so, but maybe, just maybe, I believe there is someone out there watching over me… Maybe that someone does perform miracles, after all, you’re here, and your sister and your daddy…_

“Every day, in every way it’s getting better and better” _Maybe for you it’ll be better. I’ll make sure to protect you and watch over you. I love you, and daddy does too, and so does Rosie…_

“Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy” _My beautiful boy_

“Out on the ocean, sailing away” _I should teach you how to sail, I’ll be your first mate and we’ll go hunting the great white whale_ “I can hardly wait to see you come of age” _I can wait, although I have to admit it’ll be pretty great if you were a little older, so you could tell me how you feel_

“But I guess we’ll both just have to be patient” He pursed his lips, _patience, not my best virtue, actually not a virtue I’m familiar with_ “It’s a long way to go” _Yeah, seventeen more years…_ “A hard row to hoe” _I’ll say…_ “Yes it’s a long way to go” _Yes, but I’ve enjoyed the trip so far… You were so tiny, your entire body fit on my arm, just like your sister did… She’s so beautiful too…_ “But in the meantime” _Is there a meantime? This year has gone so fast_ He grabbed little Hamish’s hand and kissed it softly, the baby almost asleep in his arms

“Before you cross the street, take my hand” _Always take my hand, please, don’t ever let go…_ He squeezed the little hand softly and looked down to his almost asleep son “Life is what happens to you while you’re busy making other plans” _I can vouch to that; I wasted so much time instead of being with your daddy. I was so afraid to be with him, to never be enough, to be honest, I still am…_ Sherlock took a deep breath and continued singing with his deep baritone voice

“Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy, darling, darling, darling son” He finished and looked up when he heard a rustle, John, his John, was right there, leaning on the door frame and looking at him lovingly. He put Hamish in his cot, he was fast asleep, and walked to his husband

“I missed you” He leaned down for a kiss and hugged him close “God I’ve missed you” He nuzzled his neck and inhaled deeply

“I’ve missed you too” John held him closer and kissed his neck “And I love you, so much” He lay another kiss to his forehead.


End file.
